The present invention is generally directed towards purification techniques involving flavors and fragrance chemicals. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method for the removal of impurities in synthetic nitrogen containing flavor and fragrance compounds.
The fragrance and flavor industries utilize a wide variety of natural and synthetic compounds in their formulations. The concentration of certain nitrogen containing flavor and fragrance compounds that are used extensively in these respective industries is limited because of the unpleasant odors of the synthetic versions. Traditionally, these unpleasant odors have been considered characteristic. In fact they occur due to the synthesis process. Therefore, there is a need in the art for technology that would allow clean, easy and efficient purification of the nitrogen containing components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for the purification of nitrogen containing cyclic compounds that uses at least one step of reverse crystallization to remove unwanted impurities.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional object and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.